1. Technical Field
This device relates to magnetic therapeutic apparatus"" that use magnetism to impart physical influences to the human body.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed based on modern selective research that has shown that magnetism has a significant influence upon the human body. Existing magnetic therapy devices have been developed and documented to reduce inflammation in tissues and for pain relief. Magnetic fields are known to improve blood flow to the tissues when applied. It has also been shown that a rapid rate of magnetic field change provides enhanced effect over fixed magnetic field therapy; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,568, 5,667,469, 6,102,875 and 6,231,947.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,568 a magnetic operating table is disclosed having a magnetic pull above and below the table with the pull above the table controlling the selective focus of the magnetic fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,469 discloses a strong magnetic therapy apparatus that uses permanent magnets positioned on a rotating device. The pole magnets are in spaced relation to one another and are arranged annularly about the rotating surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,875 claims an apparatus for combined application of physical massage, acupressure and a bio-magnetic therapy. A plurality of massage balls are mounted on a rotor with multiple magnets positioned below a drive motor and the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,497 discloses a magnetic therapy device having permanent magnets that are rotated in the primary form of the invention and oscillated in an alternate form. Magnets are rotated about a drive shaft or placed on the end of a rotating shaft when the magnetic poles so formed extend outwardly in a trans-angular inclination to the magnetic rotation vortex.
Applicant""s device provides for a linearly aligned alternating polar magnetic fields rotating about their polar and longitudinal axis in spaced relation to a corresponding polar arranged fixed linear aligned magnetic field element.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that provides therapeutic treatment by using dynamic magnetic fields. Two sets of magnets are used to create a magnetic field compression therebetween wherein a first set of magnets are rapidly rotated in relation to a fixed set. The rate of magnetic field change induced by the linear aligned opposing pole magnets rotated on their longitudinal axis is in variable opposition to magnetic fields of the opposing set of fixed polar aligned magnets in vertical spaced aligned relation thereto.